Nothing Left to Say
by Someone.Something.Different
Summary: Against all odds, Katniss Everdeen has won the 74th Hunger Games. Her life has been turned around ever since Peeta, her fake lover for the games, had died. Now that she was going back into the games for the second time she has found an ally in District 4 victor, Finnick Odair.
1. Chapter 1

I run my hand over the soft cotton of the blanket as I watch the light filter it's way into the room, ignoring the curtain that was placed to stop its journey.

I never closed my windows, so I watched the breeze flutter the soft silk. One would think that since I've been in the Hunger Games that I would want nothing but security but it was the opposite of that. I want freedom. The arena, the forest, was like a cage that I was suffocating in, and if someone even closes a window in my presence, I become an emotional wreck.

I've been laying here for hours, even before the sun came up, but I just don't want to move. I make another path across the blanket with my fingertips and sigh.

When I close my eyes for a second, just for a second, I can imagine Peeta's still here. I can see the gentleness of his eyes and feel the warmth of his skin and the security he brings to everything. It's not as if I loved him or even thought of liking him in that way but he was loyal, he was a friend, and the guilt was eating me from inside out. Of course, that didn't change that Capitol's perspective because as soon as I exited the arena I was met with all the theatrics.

I was a little happy, though, happy that my district would be beneficial from this and that Prim and my mother had full stomachs, but it seemed that the sadness was overlapping even that.

It didn't help that not even Peeta's family was mourning over him. Even the Baker, who I'd thought to be a kind gentle-hearted man, didn't shed a tear for his son. It reminds me of how cruel the world has become.

Sometimes I think of the guy I killed. I feel horrible that I don't even know his name, but I never feel up to it to ask. He probably had a family back home that was crying over his loss. A father and mother, a little sister who just kept asking where her big brother went, a girlfriend even. Even if I was doing it for self-defence, I had no right to take another life. I know that it wasn't for that reason, though, it was to avenge Rue.

Little, tiny Rue that could jump from tree to tree like a monkey, who looked out for her little siblings. Little, tiny Rue that was too young to be put into the games, that was too young to die.

I still see her everywhere. I saw her in the meadows that surrounded my old house and the birds that flit onto my windowsill. Even in Prim, she resides to haunt me. My life seemed to be an everlasting nightmare.

"Katniss. Katniss, it's time to get up." It's my sister. My sister whom I had entered the games for. I could still see her face though my drooping eyelids. Her hair was still blonde, her eyes still blue yet I seemed to see an image of Rue standing right next to her. I closed my eyes. Prim has grown up far too fast for my liking and yet she was probably more mature than I'll ever be. Whether it be from the loss of our father or from having to watch me on TV, not knowing if I'll still be alive, she has matured into a young lady and not the small little girl she used to be.

Sometimes I miss her. There is no need to share a bed with all the room we have in the house in Victor's Village, but when I wake up in a cold bed, I miss her warmth and her small body that was usually cuddled up to mine.

I let out a soft okay as I swung my legs out of bed feeling the impossibly cold wood under my feet. Prim closed the door before she thought better and slid it halfway open before I could start hyperventilating. I could see her as she walked down the hall.

I know mother had a bath waiting for me; she always did, and so I padded down to the bathroom. A soft perfume filled the air notifying me that she had added a bag of dried flowers into it. She would; she's been trying very hard to make amends ever since I came back. It was weird to wake up with her stroking my hair with a hot bath ready and breakfast cooking on the stove, but I got used to it. It was better to embrace than to push her away. Who knows how much time we'll have left?

I dip my hand into the water and swish it around a few times. The water was silky. She must've added some oil into it as well. The water is also warm. We've never had the luxury of turning a knob and having a limitless supply of hot water just waiting for our use. In our old house in the Seam, our baths would be cold, to the point of freezing unless you wanted to heat it up on a fire and that was just a waste of resources.

I slid into the tub and was immediately reminded of all those times my father had taken me to the lake. It was a time-consuming journey, but the waterfowl and fish were such easy pickings that they made up for it. He had taught me to swim. I didn't remember how or when but I remember him telling me to kick my legs and feeling my feet sink into the mud.

I had never taken Gale there. It was sacred to my father and me, something I didn't want to share even with my best friend.

Gale is a whole other story by itself. Ever since I came back, we rarely saw each other except for those beautiful Sundays. He was eighteen and had started work in the mines. I had hated him going down there, and I'm pretty sure he had too. It was both our fathers that had been killed down there after all. The mine was unfair. Horrible working conditions. Eight hours a day, six days a week and Sundays he had reserved for me.

He didn't have to work; I had more than enough money to sustain both of our families, but he refused if I so much as handed him a coin. To make up for that, I would hunt daily, selling half the game for the money and giving it all to Hazelle along with the rest of the animals. I know that their life would be extremely hard without the work that I did, and I also knew that Gale knew that I was helping him. He protested every time, so I made sure to give it to her when Gale was out of the house which was relatively easy since he was asleep half the day and gone the rest of it.

I respected Hazelle. Even with her husband dead, pregnant and with three other kids to take care of she never gave up like my mom did. In fact, she worked harder than ever, cooking and cleaning to the extent that her hands turned red and raw. She understood Gale and me and never denied him to come and meet me on his only day off when he could spend it with his family.

Our relationship had gone back to normal after a couple of weeks, and we had begun to act like our old selves once more. Sometimes I would scream when shooting a bird - as I saw Rue - or break down in tears when I killed a wild dog - in which I saw the boy that I had killed -.

I sunk lower into the water letting the sounds of our house and the nearby Hob fade. I wish the tub would expand so I could swim in it but even with all the money I had it wouldn't happen.

I washed my hair before stepping out and wrapping a fluffy towel around my body. I pull on trousers and an old worn shirt. I slide into my hunting boots. The familiar feeling makes me sigh with relief as tie the laces. Prim comes in soon enough. We sit in silence on my bed as she brushes out my long, brown hair then braids it.

I wasn't necessarily hunting today, but I was teaching Rory, Gale's little brother how to.

As soon as my feet hits the last step, I hear Haymitch's cackle of a laugh. Haymitch, my mentor, the person who I probably trust the most after Prim, my mother, and Gale. Who could not trust someone who was entitled to keep you alive in the games and succeed at the job?

I enter the kitchen to see him up on the counter and swinging his legs as if a child. He had a smile on his face, a rare thing. Mom had a smile as well as she stood at the stove.

'Hello sweetheart.' I roll my eyes at the old nickname as another cackle exits his mouth. He wasn't drunk for once as I had gotten Hazelle to be his maid. It had taken her days at the beginning to clean the whole house as it had been filled with years of neglect but it was eventually accomplished. She made sure that there was never an ounce of liquor at his house or in his vicinity. She even made sure that he wasn't sold anything by anyone in the Hob. At first, he was in a state of withdrawal, but he eventually came around.

I down my breakfast of eggs (something we can now afford to buy) and begin walking to Gale's house. I go unnoticed by the residents of District 12 and soon find myself on their doorstep. Hazelle has seen me through the window and opens the door with a bright smile on her face. She had the same dark hair that Gale inherited but with soft blue eyes. She was thin, like everyone else but had more fat on her bones than most.

She ushers me inside before closing the door behind me. 'Rory, Katniss is here!' she yells out.

As I sit down at the table to wait, I'm attacked by Posy, an adorable four-year-old girl. She, like her mother, had big blue eyes but instead of the dark hair she had the sandy brown hair that was worn by her father. The one she never got to meet. She was the literal opposite of a Seam girl. She would grow up to be a heartbreaker though with the looks she inherited.

'Hi, Catnip!' I chuckle at the nickname. She didn't make it up of course. When I had first met Gale he hadn't heard me right and thought I had said Catnip, and sometimes he called me that for fun. He wasn't expecting to see Posy running around screaming the name after listening to one of our conversations, though.

'Okay, I'm ready!' I turned to see Rory who was wearing Gale's old hunting boots - I recognized them instantly - with trousers and a shirt. I stood up and ruffled Posy's hair before walking out of the house. I waved by to Hazelle as I led Rory to the chain-link fence.

The fence which was supposed to be powered by electricity 24/7 never was, and it had weak spots that you could easily slip through. It was high and topped with barbed wire which made it almost impossible to go over. It was supposed to protect the inhabitants of the district against predators - dogs, bears and wolfs.

It wasn't long till we reached what I called the Meadow but it was just a scruffy plain of dead grass. Even though the electricity is almost never on I still listen for the hum. It was silent. He followed me silently under the fence, and I was glad that he already knew some of the ways of the hunter.

As soon as we enter the woods, I retrieved my bow and arrows and handed Rory's my father's. I had never been able to use it as it was always too big for me but Rory, at the age of twelve was still much taller than I was.

These bows are a rarity, created by my father along with a few others that I keep hidden in the woods, carefully wrapped in waterproof covers. My dad could have made a lot of money selling them, but if the Peacekeepers found out he would have been publicly executed for leading a rebellion. Most of the Peacekeepers turn a blind eye to the few of us who hunt because they're as hungry for fresh meat as anybody is. In fact, they're among our best customers. But the idea that someone might be arming the Seam would never have been allowed.

The fence, even though it's not on, managed to keep out the animals but in here they roamed freely. Now this is illegal, but sometimes there were a few brave people that came in for the apples, but they always stay in sight of the meadow. 'District 12. Where you can starve to death in safety.' I always terrified my mother when I said things like that out loud, and eventually I learned to hold my tongue. Now the only person I can be real with is Gale, in the safety of the woods.

Well, it's not entirely safe. There are venomous snakes, rabid animals, and poisonous plants, but there's an abundance of food if you know how to find it. My father knew the ways of the forest and taught me before he was blown to bits by the mining accident. Hunting in the woods crosses more than two dozen laws and is punishable by death, but you must do what you have to do to survive.

I lead him to where my father used to take me to practice. We stand in front of a tree. On the tree, there is a crudely drawn target that was made with a knife and holes and nicks in the woods from my target practice.

Rory was a fast learner, and he learned the art of archery fairly quickly. It wasn't long before he began to hit the target and once that was accomplished I taught him how to hunt. We didn't hunt of course, but I told him how to walk, how to aim without scaring off the prey, how to follow animal tracks. I didn't teach him how to create snares, though. That was Gales.

It still amazed me how Gale can make such complex, intricate traps with his rough, callused fingers but I've learned to accept it.

It was midday when we sat down to eat lunch which consisted of some sandwiches my mother had made, an apple and water from a stream. We sat on a fallen log as we eat, neither of us talking. It was dark by the time we made our way back to the Seam. I know Rory must have been bored as he tried to start many conversations but I never carried them on for long. At one point he even grumbled, and I had to stifle my laughter.

By the time we had gone back to his house Gale was knocked out on the bed, and Hazelle was rocking Posy to sleep. It wasn't hard to find Vick who was sleeping as he used Gale's arm as a pillow. I said a soft goodbye and ruffled Rory's hair before I left.

The streets were empty, and I entered Victor's Village to see light coming from our windows and smoke coming out of our chimney. I kicked off my shoes at the door and walked into the living room to see mom brushing Prim's hair. Haymitch was seated next to her with a mug in his hand and an arm slung over the couch. To me, they looked like an actual family.

I headed to the kitchen to see a bag of peppermints on the table and popped one into my mouth. The sweet minty taste filled my mouth, and I smiled. We could never buy candy before, it was always too expensive, and we never had the money but now for birthdays, I always try to get people some, so that they can have a taste.

I trudged upstairs the weariness of the day finally catching up to me, and I stripped down and crawled under the covers not even bothering to take a shower.

My dreams were filled with the games: me blowing up the pyramid, Rue with the spear in her stomach, Peeta's blood infection, Cato twisting the boy's neck, Glimmer dead, Thresh's screams, Clove dying, Peeta telling me to run, Peeta camouflaged, Peeta's loud footsteps, Peeta and the Careers, Peeta, Peeta, Peeta.

I woke up panting and clutching the blanket like a lifeline. Sobs tore through my mouth making it hard to breathe, and I began to pant.

By the time Haymitch came in, I was rocking back and forth, telling myself it's not real.

'Oh, sweetheart.'

'It's not real, it's not real, it's not real.' He sat on the side of the bed and pulled me to him. He was warm and smelled like bread. That only made me cry harder.

'Shh, sweetheart.' He rocked me back and forth as I muttered incoherently. I'm not sure for how long we stayed like that before I fell asleep, but I remember telling Haymitch 'thank you' and him whispering something back.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up again it was well into the dawn and I immediately sat up. It was Sunday. I got up, took my bath and changed hurriedly. No one else was up in the house, so I grabbed an apple as I began filling up my game bag with our lunch.

'Katniss.' I turned around. Prim was still in her pajamas, and she rubbed her eyes tiredly as she stared at me.

'Are you going to visit Gale?' I nodded.

'Sorry if I woke you Prim... Go back to sleep.' She nodded and turned around and I caught the sight of the back of her shirt being stuck out from her pants.

'Tuck your tail in, little duck,' I say, smoothing the blouse back in place.

Prim giggles and gives me a small 'Quack.'

'Quack yourself,' I say with a light laugh.

I shake myself out of the flashback to see Prim's door closed. I swing my game bag over my shoulder and walk out the door quickly making it to where we usually met up. He was sitting, seeming to be carefree, as he plucked berries of a bush and stuck them in his mouth. I sat down next to him.

'Hey, Catnip.'

'Hey, Gale.' The conversation between us flowed smoothly. We didn't talk about the mines, or the games, or the Capitol. We talked about stories that we've heard, our best times, the gossip that I had picked up at school.

'So you're saying Madge got a boyfriend.' I nodded. I could see the look of rage under his now stony expression but I didn't know why it was there.

'Why are you so angry about it?'

'Because she's capitol.' I sighed.

'I'm sorry.'

'I know you are.' We didn't speak much after that and I was sad our special day was ruined. When we made it back to the fence, he stopped me.

'I am sorry, Katniss.' I gave him a small smile.

'I know you are, Gale.' I was going to turn when he captured my lips with mine. To say I was surprised was an understatement but I couldn't ignore the feeling of how good his lips felt on mine. It reminded me of our first kiss so long ago. His lips were still soft yet they tasted of the blueberries that we had as part of our lunch. His hands were still rough but they felt warm against my face. Unlike last time, I kissed back.

The kiss wasn't innocent as the first was. He wasn't gentle like Peeta, and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. His hand moved down to my hip, and he gripped it. It was so tight that I was sure there was going to be a bruise later. I didn't care, though. My hands moved to around his neck, and I pulled him down to me. This kiss was filled with heat, so much heat that I felt as if I would burn in it. I'm not exactly sure what he did, but I gasped, and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I melted. I have never kissed with my tongue as I thought it would be gross, but it was quite exhilarating.

I pulled back he just followed me keeping his lips connected to mine. 'Gale.' I mumbled against his lips. He stopped, pulling back.

'Yes?'

'I need to breathe.' He chuckled and gave me another kiss. This one was short and sweet, and I found myself yearning for more. When he pulled back, he grabbed my hand, picked up the fallen bag and led me through the fence.

We made it to Victor's Village where he dropped my bag on the doorstep, pulled me into him and kissed me once more. He kissed me so hard that our teeth gnashed together. He gripped my waist in his hands and tugged me to him. I clutched his shirt in response as he left kisses down my jaw. He bit down on my neck, and I hissed in both pain and pleasure.

'I'll see you next week.' He left as I stood in front of the door panting for breath.

I finally gained my bearings and walked into the house to be met with a skipping and singing Haymitch.

'Katniss has a boyfriend! Katniss has a boyfriend!' I knew that shift of the curtains wasn't a figment of my imagination.

'Oh, shut up, Haymitch!' He chuckled and sat on the armchair my mother soon joining him. I raised an eyebrow at their intimate position, but I wasn't stupid. I had noticed the looks, the subtle touch and even the kisses on the forehead that they thought I couldn't see. This just confirmed my suspicions.

'So you are together.' Mother blushed, but Haymitch just chuckled and pulled her closer.

'Took you long enough to figure it out, sweetheart.' I rolled my eyes. A year ago I would've thought that she was betraying dad, but I understand that she doesn't want to stay alone forever. I smiled.

'I'm happy for you two.' My mother sighed out in relief. I went upstairs and took a quick shower before coming back down. They were waiting at the table for me, and I smiled as I sat down. Haymitch and my mother weren't hiding it anymore, and they were sharing kisses and sweet words throughout the entire meal. It made me sad as I thought of my dad but I genuinely did feel happy for them.

Both their lovers had died although for different reasons, and I was glad that they had found each other. I was only scared at the withdrawal either of them would have if one of them died. I realized that I didn't like thinking about Haymitch or my mother dying so I just pushed it out of my mind,

I smiled at every sickly cute thing that they did, and both my sister and I watched when they said their goodbyes at the front door. My mom looked like a lovesick schoolgirl when she closed the door. Prim squealed and ran up to her jumping up and down.

The three of us talked by the fire and ate peppermints and Prim confessed that she was sad as each of us now have someone yet she didn't. Mom laughed and kissed her head stating that she was too young for a boyfriend anyway.

'Hey, Katniss?' Prim asked as I brushed out her hair.

'Yeah, Little Duck?' She giggled at the old nickname making me smile.

'Can I sleep with you tonight?' A smile lit up my face.

'Of course.' I didn't get any nightmares that night.

'Come on Katniss, lighten up.' I only crossed my arms making Gale sigh. I dropped my shoulders and pouted making him chuckle.

'It's not funny.' I grumbled out irritated as I stared at my newly grown out leg hair. I knew that most women would frown upon it but to me, it was a reminder of the times before the games. I bit my nails.

Effie Trinket, Cinna, and my prep team were coming in today to get me ready for the Victory Tour. Sure I was happy that I would be seeing them, but I was not happy at the fact that I would be back to that raw chicken feeling.

I heard the distant roar of a car and groaned. I started to push Gale out the room despite his protests, and he stayed rooted to the spot claiming that he wouldn't leave without his kiss. I gave him a quick peck, said goodbye then shoved him out. I heard his whine of 'Katniss' outside the door and rolled my eyes. I hurriedly began to strip. It was when I had taken off my underwear that my prep team burst into the room immediately fussing over me.

'Your leg hair, Katniss!' I groaned inwardly.

'Didn't I tell you not to bit your nails.' I smiled sheepishly at Flavius, but it was short-lasting as they ushered me into the bathroom. I was shaved, scrubbed and polished until my body shined and my hair was as smooth as silk. That was short lasting as well because I was immediately shoved into a chair as they started working on my hair, nails, and makeup.

My nails were painted white and had tan detailing that looked like raindrops, and my hair was put into an elaborate yet elegant braided bun. My prep team was, of course, chattering very loudly as they talked about people I don't know and places I've never been.

'I still can't believe Astoriane made the theme of her party Sparkly! I had to wash my hair for an hour just to get all the glitter out!'

'Did you hear about the Governor's ball, I heard it was unbelievable.'

'No, what's amazing is that new Café they opened up on the west side! It's called Starbucks, and I love their Pumpkin Spice Latte!' From then on they were talking about this café that I had no intention to learn about or visit.

I wasn't long before they were slathering makeup on my face but when I got a chance to look in the mirror I liked how I looked.

My eyelids were dark with silver glitter splashed across them so that when I blinked my eyes had a shimmering effect. Silver eyeliner winged up at the curve. My eyelashes were long and framed my dark eyes and were covered in what seemed to be small diamonds. They had contoured my face to bring out my cheekbones and my lips were a dark red hue and plump. I knew exactly the look that Cinna had created for me for the victory tour. Sexy, and unlike during the interviews, it seemed to work quite well.

They complimented me endlessly before they walked out of the room still talking wildly and soon entered Cinna. He looked the same, still with the dark skin, close-cropped hair and gold eyeliner.

He threw a bundle of clothes at me before I even had a chance to say hi.

'Get dressed you worthless thing!' I could see the smile on his face which alerted me that he was joking, and he walked out.

The shirt was long-sleeved, gray and black strips and made out of an impossibly soft material. Following it was a white skirt that came a little over mid-thigh and left about an inch of skin exposed. Next was a black and stylish trench coat that was lined with fur, what kind I had no idea but it was diffidently toasty. The black and gray striped knee high socks came after then the black wedge boots. I scowled at the pair of earmuffs but put them on.

Ever since one of my ears blew out inside the arena, I loathed them. The Capitol had fixed it of course, but I found myself testing it now and then. It didn't help that I was a hunter and hearing is essential for us.

I begrudgingly put them on and slid on the last accessory. They were white, black and gray gloves with a detailed lining and little puff puffs at the end.

I didn't even look in the mirror before I entered the living room where everyone seemed to be located. Gale though was nowhere to be seen, and I didn't doubt that he left since he hated the Capitol and it's people.

'Oh my darling, you look ravishing!' Effie hugged me gently and gave me to air kisses on each cheek before leaning back again. She looked the same as before but was now sporting a light orange, almost golden wig on her head and when she moved there was glitter that caught the rays of the sun.

'You look beautiful, Katniss.' Prim said, and I smiled at her hugging her body to mine. As she stepped back, Cinna walked at a leisurely pace up to me and pinned the famous pin on the trench coat right over my left breast.

'Well come on, come on, we have a schedule to keep.' Effie said as she ushered me away. I got to give a small wave to my mom before she was out of sight.

'Now breath and big smiles! You're on in 5, 4, 3, 2!' She nudged me out the door, and a bright smile slid onto my face.

The talk between Ceaser was short, meaningless and full of utter crap and complete lies but that's how the Capitol likes it. I was ushered into a car where Effie started to drone on and on about the schedule for the Victory Tour. I already knew the basics, though. Start from District 11 all the one to 1, to the Capitol than to District 12 where I am most excited for the celebration.

I was happy that with winning the game I wasn't just benefiting myself but my beloved district as well. They would get food and water and money, weeks off the mines and hopefully, everyone would have full bellies.

I leaned back into the leather seat and let my mind drift off into the world of the unknown.

Effie was shaking me awake. 'Up, Katniss, we're at the train station.' I blinked my eyes tiredly and shifted my neck hearing the satisfying cracks. Effie winced.

'Make sure to smile!' She grinned before exiting the car. I followed soon after to be met with a lot of voices and bright flashes. I ignored them and made sure to keep in sight of Effie's extravagant wig.

I was immediately met with warmth as I stepped into the train car and the door was silently shut behind me blocking the frigid air. An avox led me to my old room and left soon after.

I stripped out of my clothes and went to the bathroom where I knew the shower was waiting for me.

I looked at the options on the menu carefully before turning the water on. I made it scented, vanilla to be exact. I barely had to do anything, and I just stood there. I stepped out and onto the mat which shot out a burst of air instantly drying my body as well as my hair. I brushed my hair out and put on a pair of blue trousers that were skinny yet silky and a white blouse.

When I made my way to the dining car, everyone was already seated and talking in depth. I made no move to join in their conversations as I piled my plate high with food. I bit into the main dish. It was some type of bird, stuffed with herbs, cheeses, and spices and covered in a tangy orange sauce. Next to it was a serving of roasted potatoes. By the time desert had come out I was stuffed but took part in soft and moist pale yellow cake.

'So Katniss, all you have to do is read the speech off the cards here.' Effie said, bringing a stack of note cards into my view. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

'No, I want to say my words.' I said. Effie looked ready to protest but before she could I continued. 'People died in that game, Effie, I will not be reading insincere words that have no effect. They deserve to more than that.' Effie looked quite shocked at my outburst and before she could say anything Haymitch hauled me out of my seat by my arm, tugging me towards the back of the train.

The train car was dark and dim, filled with dust and junk that the train no longer needed.

'Do not resist.' He said. 'Do not protest against anything that the capital does. It will lead to either your death or the death of your loved ones.'

"What do you -' He cut me off staring at me with a look that said 'I know what happens'.

'How do you think my family died, my girlfriend, Katniss? They were killed, by President Snow because I did not comply with his wishes. Read the damn cards.' And he stalked out of the room.

I knew Haymitch had a family, a lover, and I knew they were dead but I always thought it was because of a mining accident, or starvation, not being killed off. I knew that it was crucial that I listened to him, for once.

I was slow as I walked out of the train car, oblivious to the servants that passed me as I walked through the rich interior of the train till I got to my own room. I changed into my pajamas making a note to start memorizing those speeches first thing in the morning.

We sit by the lake, in full sight. In the trees at the edge of the plain, I can see the mockingjays flitting about, bouncing melodies back and forth between them like brightly colored balls. I open my mouth and sing out Rue's four-note run. I can hear them pause, waiting for more, but there is none. First one mockingjay trills the tune back, then another. Then the whole flock starts turning the notes into symphony.

"Just like your father," says Peeta.

My fingers find the pin on my shirt, tracing the golden edges. 'That's Rue's song. . . I think they remember it.'

For a while, I just close my eyes and listen, mesmerized by the beauty of the song. Then something begins to disrupt the music. Runs cut off in jagged, imperfect lines. The mockingjays' voices rise up in a shrieking cry of alarm and they all fly off in a rush.

We're on our feet in an instant, Peeta wielding his knife, me poised to shoot, when Cato smashes through the trees and bears down on us. He has no spear or any weapon at all in his grasp and yet he runs straight for us. My first arrow hits his chest and falls aside.

'He's got some kind of body armor!' I shout to Peeta.

Just in time, too, because Cato is upon us. I brace myself, but he rockets right between us with no attempt to check his speed. I can tell from his panting, the sweat pouring off his purplish face, that he's been running hard a long time. Not toward us but instead from something. But what?

My eyes scan the woods just in time to see the first creature leap onto the plain. As I'm turning away, I see another half dozen join it. Then I'm stumbling blindly after Cato.

Muttations. No question about it. I've never seen these mutts, but they're no natural-born animals. They resemble huge wolves, but what wolf lands and then balances easily on its hind legs? What wolf waves the rest of the pack forward with its front paw as though it had a wrist? These things I can see at a distance. Up close, I'm sure their more menacing attributes will be revealed.

Cato has made a beeline for the Cornucopia, and without question I follow him. My hands have just landed on the metal at the pointed tail of the Cornucopia when I look back to find Peeta. He's about fifteen feet behind me, hobbling as fast as he can, but the mutts are closing in on him fast. I send an arrow into the pack and one goes down, but there are plenty to take its place, many more than the half dozen I had seen before.

Peeta's waving me up the horn. 'Go, Katniss! Go!'

He's right. I can't protect either of us on the ground. I start climbing, scaling the Cornucopia on my hands and feet. The pure gold surface has been designed to resemble the woven horn that we fill at harvest, so there are little ridges and seams to get a decent hold on. But after a day in the arena sun, the metal feels hot enough to blister my hands.

Cato lies on his side at the very top of the horn, twenty feet above the ground, gasping to catch his breath as he gags. Now's my chance to finish him off. I stop midway up the horn and load another arrow, but just as I'm about to let it fly , I hear Peeta cry out. I twist around and see he's just reached the tail, and the mutts are right on his heels.

'Climb!' I yell. Peeta starts up hinderedd by not only the leg but the knife in his hand. I shoot my arrow down the throat of the first mutt that places its paws on the metal. That's when I get a look at the claws. Four inches and razor-sharp.

Peeta reaches my feet and I grab his arm and pull him up onto the top. Cat is still unresponsive to us, doubled over with cramps and apparently more preoccupied with the mutts than us. He coughs out something unintelligible. The snuffling, growling sound from the mutts isn't helping.

'What?' I shout at him.

'He said, 'Can they climb it?'' answers Peeta, drawing my focus back to the base of the horn.

The mutts are beginning to assemble. As they join together, they raise up again to stand easily on their back legs giving them an eerily human quality. Each has a thick coat, each one different from the others There's something else about them, something that makes the hair rise up on the back of my neck, but I can't put my finger on it.

They put their snouts on the horn, sniffing and tasting the metal, scraping paws over the surface and then making high- pitched yipping sounds to one another. This must be how they communicate because the pack backs up as if to make room. Then one of them, a good-size mutt with silky waves of blond fur takes a running start and leaps onto the horn. Its back legs must be incredibly powerful because it lands a mere ten feet below us, its pink lips pulled back in a snarl. For a moment it hangs there, and in that moment I realize what else unsettled me about the mutts. The green eyes glowering at me are unlike any canine I've ever seen. They are unmistakably human. I notice the collar with the number _1_ inlaid with jewels and the whole horrible thing hits me. The blonde hair, the green eyes, the number, it's Glimmer.

I have been waiting to fire, only too aware of my dwindling supply of arrows. Waiting to see if the creatures can, in fact, climb. I fire into its throat. Its body twitches and flops onto the ground with a thud.

'Katniss?'

'It's her!' I get out.

"Who?" asks Peeta.

My head snaps from side to side as I examine the pack, taking in the various sizes and colors. The small one with the red coat and amber eyes is obviously Foxface! And the ashen hair and hazel eyes of the boy from District 9 who died as we struggled for the backpack is another, smaller sized mutt. And worst of all, the smallest mutt, with dark glossy fur, huge brown eyes and a collar that reads _11_ in woven straw.

'What is it, Katniss?' Peeta shakes my shoulder.

'It's them. Rue and Foxface and all of the other tributes,' I choke out. Peeta gasps.

The mutts begin a new assault on the horn. They've split into two groups at the sides of the horn and are using those powerful hindquarters to launch themselves at us.

Cato has still not gotten his feet, but his breathing is slowing and I know soon he'll be recovered enough to come for us, to hurl us over the side to our deaths. I arm my bow, but the arrow ends up taking out a mutt that can only be Thresh. I'm just turning back to face Cato when Peeta's jerked from my side. I'm sure the pack has got him until his blood splatters my face.

Cato stands before me, almost at the lip of the horn, holding Peeta in some kind of headlock, cutting off his air. Peeta's clawing at Cato's arm, but weakly, as if confused over whether it's more important to breathe or try and stem the gush of blood from the gaping hole a mutt left in his calf.

I aim one of my last two arrows at Cato's head, knowing it'll have no effect on his trunk or limbs, which I can now see are clothed in a skintight, flesh-colored mesh. Some high-grade body armor from the Capitol. Was that what was in his pack at the feast? Body armor to defend against my arrows? Well, they neglected to send a face guard.

Cato just laughs. 'Shoot me and he goes down with me.'

He's right. If I take him out and he falls to the mutts, Peeta is sure to die with him. We've reached a stalemate. I can't shoot Cato without killing Peeta, too. He can't kill Peeta without guaranteeing an arrow in his brain. We stand like statues, both of us seeking an out.

My muscles are strained so tightly; they feel they might snap at any moment. My teeth clenched to the breaking point. The mutts go silent and the only thing I can hear is the blood pounding in my good ear.

Peeta's lips are turning blue. If I don't do something quickly, he'll die of asphyxiation and then I'll have lost him and Cato will probably use his body as a weapon against me. In fact, I'm sure this is Cato's plan because while he's stopped laughing, his lips are set in a triumphant smile as he twists Peeta's neck with a deafening crack. The force of it must've over balanced him because he falls backward with a yell, into the pack of mutts, taking Peeta with him.

I wake up with a scream.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The sunset comes before sleep can take me again and soon enough Effie is rapping on my door. "Up, Katniss!" She trills and as I get up off the bed I can hear the click clack of her heels fading away. Thankfully, I had gotten enough sleep before my nightmare had woken me so I wasn't opposed to waking up so early.

After a quick shower I brushed out my hair (which now fell towards my waist), put on some shorts and a top, leaving my feet bare and walked to the dining car. I sat myself down next to Effie, a servant immediately setting down a steaming plate of eggs benedict, a small bowl of porridge next to eat with some fresh squeezed orange juice. Like everything else, it was superb.

"So today is a prep today," Effie said, the only other person who was currently up.

I looked up at her. "I thought yesterday was prep day." She simply shook her head, looking down at her clipboard.

"Haymitch?" I asked. She snorted and sent me an incredulous look. I cracked a small smile and dug into my meal with a new energy.

District 11 was our first stop and my heart clenched slightly at the thought of seeing Rue's hometown. Would I be able to see those orchards where she had learned to climb trees so lithely? Would I see her family's accusing glare on my face, realizing that I could not save her? Maybe I would even hear them do her four-tone whistle to signal the end of the work day. I knew that this district and the one of Marvel's would be the hardest for me; my ally and the boy I had killed. I was not looking forward to either.

Making my way back to my chambers my prep team looked haggard. They were knocking back coffee and colorful little pills and it felt a bit awkward without their excited twittering. I was scarped, plucked, and scrubbed until I was raw and my very skin was sore.

Flavius tilted my chin upwards. "It's a shame we're not allowed to do alterations on you." He held my jaw within his claw-like nails turning my head to each side.

"Yes, you could be something stunning," Octavia said.

At dinner I'm the last to arrive and sit down next to Haymitch who doesn't spare me a glance. Lunch was just as fulfilling as breakfast – a heavy lamb stew filled with softly roasted vegetables on a deck of little pearls of rice. Beside it, grilled asparagus covered in butter and salt and a small, colorful side salad.

Cinna has pulled me into a conversation about fashion, something I didn't have quite a love for but was eager enough to talk about.

"My dress for District 11?"

He gave me a small smile, just a twitch of his lips. "That's a secret."

For desert we get a dish called bread pudding and doused with a vanilla sauce and chocolate chips I have seconds and then thirds till my stomach is almost bursting.

"Now, now, Katniss, you still have to fit into your dress," Cinna says, though a smirk is on his face. I glare and take another large bite, chewing slowly to emphasize. He rolls his eyes. I smile.

At some point near the end of the dessert (in which we finish off with hot chocolate) the train stops. Our server tells us its not a regular fuel stop and will take at least an hour.

This sends Effie into overdrive and she pulls out a clipboard, telling us how this will impact every part of our lives. The rest of us are holding in our chuckles but it seems Haymitch can't hold his in, bursting into loud guffaws which set the rest of us off.

She hits Haymitch with her clipboard. "Its not funny!" She snaps. It only makes him laugh harder and she gets up with a huff, stalking out of the dining car.

People start trickling off until I eventually get up, going into my own room. The wall displays a forest that immediately makes me sad as I stare at it. The ambience in the room is one of twittering birds and leaves rustling that makes it seem as if it's a nice spring day. I turn away from it taking another complicated shower before going to bed. Another nightmare plagues me tonight.

Peeta is there, his skin a healthy glow, his eyes still bright and his warm hand caressing mine. We are at the lake back in the forest of District 11, our feet dipped into the water as little fish swim by.

"It's your sister's birthday soon?" Peeta asks. I had my head tilted back to catch the rays of sun. My closed eyes opened to look at him seeing he was already staring at me. I nodded. His head turned back to the lake.

"I got her a charm bracelet with a mockingjay on it." I sit up and look at him. His eyes catch mine for a second before they flit away again. "I thought it would be. . . fitting."

I smile and open my mouth to speak but before I can get a word out the sky above me turns to dark gray clouds, streaks of white lighting flashing through them. The fish in the lake swim downstream till they have all vanished. Around me the forest dies, wilting down into dark grey plants. The animals have disappeared, there is no longer any twittering of birds or rustles for squirrels and bunnies on the floor. It's eerily quiet and I turn back to Peeta.

"We should go now," I say but he seems to not have heard me.

"Peeta?"

"Peeta," I say again, forceful. His face turns to mine in a second. His eyes are narrowed thin and a bright crimson red that reminds me of blood. He snarls as his nose elongates into a snout, his blond hair turning into a deep, ebony black as he stands.

I find I am rooted in my seat as I try to stand as well, not able to.

Small hair sprouts all over his body as he begins to grow and bulge. His hands turn into paws and the sickening cracks of bones breaking and reforming begin to fill the air as he falls onto all fours.

I am desperately trying to move as he stalks closer to me, now a large wolf. He licks his sharp teeth with a long pink tongue giving me a creepy, wolfish grin.

He snarls my name "Katniss." And his voice is so deep that it sends chills down my spin. In one quick move he launches towards me and I wake up.

Waking up is a morbid affair. The sun is just barely rising and streaks of orange and gold glare into my room, lighting it up in a diving glow. My hands tiredly rub my eyes as I wake, squinting at the windows across the room.

Today I did not want to be so sad. This was the start of the tour and I wanted to be happy for Rue. I would cover myself with memories of her.

After a shower and getting dressed I made my way to the dining car seeing I was the only one awake. I did not mind, I had always liked the quiet.

As a server brought me my meal I was sure that the capitol was trying to fatten me up with the size of it. I raised an eyebrow at him and he flushed.

"You'll be moving around quite a lot today. You probably won't be able to eat until dinner," he says in explanation. I smile at him and nod.

Like everything else the capitol has prepared this is just as delicious; warm French toast drizzled with a light, creamy sauce next to a vegetable omelet with crispy strips of bacon a

nd a few sausages. A bowl was filled with oatmeal, berries shaped into flowers placed intricately on top, honey drizzled over them. Another small plate held a pie that smelled of herbs and bacon and when my fork dug into it I found it was filled with roasted potatoes, eggs, bacon and a multitude of herbs that assaulted my tongue. Along with a mug of hot chocolate and another filled with orange juice my life was complete.

I was happily digging into my meal when a man stepped into the room, my mouth full of French toast. The man was tall and extremely handsome. His body was chiseled, a strong jawline and nose with high cheekbones and she could see his muscles bulging lightly from his shirt. He had deeply tanned skin, bronze hair, and especially stunning green eyes.

I swallowed and raised an eyebrow. "Hi?"

He smirked. "Hello Katniss Everdeen." He spoke with a seductive sort of purr that sent a shiver down her spine.

"I'm Finnick Odair, I'm joining your Victory Tour."


	4. NOTICE: Posting Update

I WILL NO LONGER BE POSTING ON . THIS IS BECAUSE IS MUCH TOO COMPLICATED TO USE, THEREFORE I HAVE DECIDED TO POST ON WATTPAD ONLY. TO GIVE YOU A TASTE OF MY TROUBLES ON THIS WEBSITE IT TOOK ME OVER AN HOUR TO POST THIS AND I COULDN'T DO IT ON MY LAPTOP. I AM CURRENTLY ON MY PHONE. YOU CAN FIND ME ON WATTPAD @csquared101 WHICH US THE ONLY PLATFORM WHERE I WILL CONTINUE POSTIBG STORIES. I WILL LEAVE ALL CURRENT STORIES ON HERE BUT THEY WILL ONLY BE CONTINUED ON WATTPAD.

CURRENT STORIES ON WATTPAD

 ** _Magyk Septimus Heap FanFiction_**

 _Aliza eyed the parcel. The faint heartbeat that she had heard before turned into a buzzing as she carefully shed each layer of cloth from the item, curiosity growing inside her. She hadn't even thought of the consequences this might bring her._

 _As she completely opened the parcel there was a bright flash of light before she fell back onto the bed, only catching a glimpse of two green dots before she passed out._

 ** _Girls Gone Bad Powerpuff Girls FanFiction_**

 _In loving memory of,_

 _Charles Utonium_

 _August 12th 1974 - June 6th 2015_

 _Beloved Professor and Father. You will be missed._

 _May you rest in peace._

 ** _Monster High Monster High FanFictiob_**

 _Draculaura was sure that she'd never had so much drama in her life then when she and her father moved to New Salem. She'd never thought that she would've fallen for her best friend's brother or that she would've become co-captain of the fearleading team. She could've never imagined that one of her friends would've fallen in love with her or that she would gotten her heart broken at only fifteen-hundred ninety-nine years old. She could have never anticipated that any of those things would've happened to her, but of course they did; all because she went to Monster High._

 ** _Child of the Moon Twilight FanFiction_**

 _January had been having visions for a long time, but not from anything of this time nor anything of the future. Instead, she had flashbacks of herself fifty years before, a thousand years before, the reign of the Roman Empire, the Age of Ancient Egypt. She had assumed it was something all people of her species but soon realized she was the only one who had thoughts like this. There was only two constants in all her visions - two men whom she knew she had never met before; she would've remembered them if she had. As she moves to a new place, a small town called Bar Harbor on an island in Washington she soon realizes the men from her dreams are not just her imagination._

 ** _Lost and Found Twilight FanFiction_**

 _It had been years since Alessia had laid eyes on her mate, Garrett, and after 1943 she truly believed she never would again. For nearly a hundred and fifty years she had lived in a content solitude with her daughter Eloisa, yet there was always the longing for her lost love. Now that she has found him again she is ready for their family to be whole again but it seems that the Volturi has other plans._

 _Garrett grasped her upper arms forcing her to look up at him. A hurried look had befallen his face and Alessia looked up with him, an equally concerned look on her own face. "I'm sending you two away - to Italy."_

 _"Sending us away?" Alessia said surprised, stepping back. "Garrett, why?"_

 _He ran a tired hand over his face. "A war is brewing. I cannot have you two getting discovered. I need to know you two will be safe."_

 _Alessia glared at him. "And what about you? Are you telling me you won't fight? How will we know you will be okay?"_

 _Garrett looked away guiltily. "I must fight, mon amore. The Union, the battle calls for me. I fight for you."_

 _"So you will choose your country over your family." She said it as a statement, as if already knowing his decision._

 _Garrett looked pained and hugged her to his chest. "Please, mon amore! Don't think of it that way."_

 _Alessia pushed herself away from him, tears falling down her rosy cheeks. "But that's what's happening, no? The call of war has always been your main focus."_

 _Garrett stayed quiet as she wiped the tears from her cheeks._

 _"That's what I thought," she whispered. "I will go, not for you, for the safety of our daughter."_

 _She pivoted and swiftly exited the room, Garrett gazing sadly after her._

 _"I'm sorry, my love."_

 ** _Nothing Left to Say Hunger Games FanFiction_**

 _I aim one of my last two arrows at Cato's head, knowing it'll have no effect on his trunk or limbs, which I can now see are clothed in a skintight, flesh-colored mesh; some high-grade body armor from the Capitol._

 _Cato just laughs. 'Shoot me and he goes down with me.'_

 _He's right. If I take him out and he falls to the mutts, Peeta is sure to die with him. I can't shoot Cato without killing Peeta, too. He can't kill Peeta without guaranteeing an arrow in his brain. We stand like statues, both of us seeking an out._

 _My muscles are strained so tightly; they feel they might snap at any moment. My teeth clenched to the breaking point. The mutts go silent and the only thing I can hear is the blood pounding in my good ear._

 _Peeta's lips are turning blue. If I don't do something quickly, he'll die of asphyxiation and then I'll have lost him and Cato will probably use his body as a weapon against me. In fact, I'm sure this is Cato's plan because while he's stopped laughing, his lips are set in a triumphant smile as he twists Peeta's neck with a deafening crack. The force of it must've over balanced him because he falls backward with a yell, into the pack of mutts, taking Peeta with him._

 ** _The Life Saga (BOOK 1) » The Evils of Life Ever After High FanFiction_**

 _The Queen family was not always evil, matter of fact, they were part of the good team - one of the most famous fairytales of the land. That is until Brave Charming left Fenella Queen for the fair, unknown fairytale Winter White. Since then the Queen family has been corrupted by evil, guided by a strong vengeance for the White family that spiralled out of control long ago. Now that Ainsley DunBroch has gone to Ever After High will she be able to bring their good origins back to the light?_

 ** _The Life Saga (BOOK 2) » The Pains of Life Monster High FanFiction_**

 _Talassa was raised to be poised and elegant, to never let her fear or pain show in the eyes of others but it all changes when she goes to Monster High. She gradually learns how to become a normal teenager but not all memories can be suppressed entirely. As she deals with depression and anxiety she is still trying to navigate friendship, high school drama, relationships and adventures she has no control of all while within the midst of monsters._

 ** _Davey Jones' Locker Pirates of the Carribbean FanFiction_**

 _Davey Jones was only trying to retrieve his dead daughter back from the grip of the reaper hoping that if he made it to the World's End his five-year old child would be able to come back with him. Along his journey he had shipwrecked onto the goddess, Calypso's, island. After being found on the brink of death Calypso turns him immortal, giving him the job of ferrying dead souls to the Underworld, but the connection the two have slowly turn him into something unrecognizable._


End file.
